He's my One and only
by oZmoZ
Summary: Lisbon's POV on her new relationship with Jane. Totally fluffy... Chapter 4 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

_Lisbon's POV - totally fluffy..._

* * *

><p>I want to touch him, to brush his hand when we are next to each other. And I want to smile. So much that It hurts. He doesn't realise it but he is the best piece of ass I've ever known, or even seen. And I got to call him my boyfriend. Not in public yet.<p>

I want to keep him for myself only. The first 2 weeks we had together have been a dream. He is so protective and gentleman with me. He always has been but not to that level of cuteness. It's almost impossible to bear. My heart just wants to explode every time he smiles at me. Before he told me he loved me, it was a mixture of pain and comfort. I was hopeful and heart-broken at the same time. Having the sensation that he reserved those smiles only for me was making me feel blessed but knowing that behind that happy facade he was grieving for his family and that he probably could never love again was crushing me.

Now I know he cares for me, that I am his. I'm well aware of his ring still on his finger but I accept that. I know he loves me and that his ring is not preventing him from loving me. I thought that in the past but now I understand that it's a reminder of his past life. It is part of his identity and I accept him fully. Sometimes I cannot help but hope that someday I'll be on his finger too. I don't want to force him tough. If it never happens, I'll live with it (or without should I say). He's too important for me to risk pressurising him into something he's not ready for. It's like for our intimacy...

Since we've kissed for the time, we've mainly spent our time hugging and touching. He even tickled me. But we haven't made love yet. It's been almost a month now. Our relationship is so much more than a physical expression of affection. It's a communion of minds. Sure, I want him to be my lover in every sense of the term but for now it's enough. We are in love. We were friends for 12 years and now we are a couple. It's difficult to handle. I don't want to burst into flames and realise after our first night together that now that the sexual tension is gone, our attraction was purely physical. I cherish every moment with him. Every step that we are taking together will bring us closer to a married-like life. I cannot imagine living my life without him. It's too painful to even think about it. I almost lost him with Marcus. I don't want to risk that again. So we're gonna take out time.

* * *

><p><em>Please review! Thanks for reading :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews. I intentionally chose to believe that they did not have sex yet. There's no way I can be convinced at this point that they consumed their love yet. There are a bit too cautious IMO. But, eh, it's just my point of view. I think it gives more depth to their on-screen time together and also a bit of the tension we shipped them for so long is still there (if it makes sense). Anyway, hope you'll enjoy reading my story..._

* * *

><p>Abbott called me in his office just a few minutes ago. He told me about Erica. Jane is on the case obviously.<p>

My first reaction was to laugh, which surprised Abbott.

"Lisbon, is there something funny in what I just told you?"

"No, sir. It's... we know Erica... She's special..."

"...And? Does this mean you won't collaborate on the case?"

"No, no, sir. I will." I had to stop laughing nervously like that. I am pretty sure Abbott did not buy my casual amusement. His face was dead serious.

"Lisbon, if you need some time off... I've asked you to come back to work earlier than scheduled a few weeks ago; you can take a few days to recover from the inside job you've just been pulled into."

"That is fine, sir. I'm fit for duty and will help Jane on the case. Plus Erica knows she can't fool me." I had resumed my serious face. There was no way I would let Jane deal with this couple-breaker on his own. And I know Jane has a soft spot for her.

"Okay then. You'll be on your way as of 5pm tomorrow. You can take the rest of the day off."

I did not move straight away from Abbott office and he asked me:

"Is there something you need to tell me, Lisbon?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

I exited his office and faced Cho almost instantly.

"Are you okay Lisbon?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, then". And he left for his desk.

The good thing about Cho is that he is absolutely not noisy and shows no sign of curiosity. He stays factual and I appreciated him for that. He does care if Jane and I are together as long as we are good partners to him. I'm wondering if he knows though... He wouldn't care anyway. Good, now is probably a good time to have a chat with Jane. I need to tell him I'm coming with him. But he is nowhere to be seen in our open-space. His couch shows no trace of a recent usage. I go to the kitchen check on the cupboard. His teacup is still there, untouched, though it's not in its usual place.

"It's Michelle. I told her not to touch Jane's cup."

"Wylie! You shouldn't come unannounced like that. You startled me!"

"Sorry agent Lisbon. I didn't mean to..."

"Michelle?"

"Yeah, agent Vega."

"Oh, you're already on the first name basis! Good..."

"She doesn't know... and frankly I'm pretty sure she wouldn't approve.."

"So she did use Jane's cup then?"

"Rookie's mistake. I think she won't do it again."

"Talking about Jane, have you seen him?"

"Well, yeah, about 30 minutes ago. He said he was going to be back within an hour. I don't know where he went though."

That's weird. But I guess I'm already used to him disappearing for no apparent reason. Hope he's not trying to avoid me though.

"Okay. Thanks Wylie. Let's wait and see then."

* * *

><p><em>Still a short chapter. I promise next one will be more consistent. Thanks again for all the kind reviews.<em>

_In parallel I'll update my other story, She's my One and only, from Jane's POV._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all the kind reviews. I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter._

_I keep my chapters fairly short for a simple reason: I lack time to write more and I'd like to post on a regular basis. This inevitably leads me to write shorter chapters. Hope you approve my choice._

* * *

><p>I know he is here, staring at me. I can feel his smile. Damn, he is so cute.<p>

Don't look at him, don't look... you have to stay focused, Teresa. You need to evaluate all possible scenarios for when you'll meet Erica not to be caught by surprise. I'm a professional; I'm trained to deal with all kinds of behaviour. Surely Erica is no different from the other consultants we've already dealt with. Well... that's not entirely true. She escaped. In a way she is a bit like Jane, seductive and hides her cards well. Damn, the more I think about it the more I'm going to worry.

"Who touched my cup? Come on people, is there no respect left in this world?"

Jane is yelling from the kitchen. It must be the new one, Vega. No one else could make the mistake of touching Jane's cup. I'm wondering what he'd say if I was doing it myself but not telling him. It would be a good lesson... Stop diverging, Teresa; you need to concentrate on preparing this "Erica" case.

Now Jane is approaching Wylie who looks guilty like hell. Poor boy, he is so sweet. He's going to cover for Vega that's for sure. I suspect he must have more than a soft spot for the new recruit. She is fairly attractive I suppose but way too rigid. She reminds me of myself when I just graduated. I was so serious...

I must stop Jane torturing Wylie, the guy is now sweating bullets.

"Stop torturing Wylie, Jane."

He stops but cannot resist the temptation to murmur him something. I guess it's a warning to extort information later. It's not fair for the poor lad.

He turns to me and I know I need to keep my face straight. It proves challenging as he's extremely pleasant to the eye. I quickly remind myself than he disappeared for an hour.

"Tried to avoid me?"

"I would never... you know me, Lisbon..."

I don't even dare replying. I just give him my best are-you-kidding-me look. It seems to work as he drops his charmer's smile.

"... okay that was not the best choice of phrasing."

"Indeed it was not."

"So... what's up agent Lisbon?"

Is he really kidding me? He's clearly steering clear of talking about Erica. He wants me to be the first to bring the topic to the table. Okay, you want to play that game, I'm ready to have fun.

"So... Jane, you've been discussing with Cho about your next case?"

"Uh,... I cannot say that Cho discussed much..."

Okay, you want to play that card. Let's see what you're gonna answer after that.

"Cho, haven't you talked to Jane and brought him up to speed on our next case?"

"Sure, Lisbon. Jane had the file." Cho nods, factual as usual. Bless him.

"Thanks Cho. So, Jane, care to enlighten me on your thoughts?"

Jane is smiling. He knows I've won this round.

"Okay, well-played agent Lisbon. It's almost half past four and we are leaving tonight, you should probably get home and prepare a bag."

"Abbott said our flight was scheduled at 5pm tomorrow."

"That's where Abbott got it wrong. Well, technically he did not but I took the liberty to amend our flights."

"What scheme are you planning?" I hope he's not preparing something I might regret. I guess it's too late anyway.

"You'll see but I can promise you that you won't be disappointed."

He is smiling too much for it to be honest. He's clearly plotting. Oh what the hell? I might as well accept that I'll never fully know what to expect from him. It's part of his charm. I suppose that's also a reason why I've fallen for him.

"I'll catch you at the airport then. Off you go, Lisbon."

He lightly brushed the small of my back saying those words. It leaves a warm imprint though he barely touched me.

* * *

><p><em>That's it for tonight. Hope you liked it. Thanks again for reading and leaving me your comments. And don't hesitate to give me your feedbackcomments, especially on my English as it's not my native language._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone, I thought I'd be able to write on Sunday but weekend was already over when I finally got a bit of time to write. Anyway enough with me, let's get back to the story._

_The last chapter of She's my One and only was very much a transcript of 7x03 with a it of my over-thinking but I promise that for this one it's different. It takes place after 7x03. Hope you'll enjoy this even if it's very short._

* * *

><p><em>After the fireworks scene<em>

We held hands all the way from the hotel to the airport. No look was necessary. Actually it was better this way because I would have had trouble not kissing him otherwise.

The surprise with the ice-cream and the impromptu fireworks had been so nice. He knows how to turn any situation to his advantage, even the celebration of a religious event.

Then, when we arrived at the airport, he behaved like a proper gentleman as he usual does, took my bag with his own and dropped them at the desk while he insisted I wait for him in a cafe.

He joined me half an hour after. I wished he had kissed me then but we did not display any physical proof of our affection in public yet. This restriction makes it harder to deal with it day after days. Fortunately we are able to do whatever we want behind closed doors. Just thinking about it makes me blush. Teresa, come on, you're a big girl! You're not a schoolgirl!

I don't remember precisely how or when but I spent most of the flight home nestled in Patrick's arms. It resulted in a sore neck but fortunately I got my personal massager.

"Are you okay?" He gently asked.

"My neck hurts."

"I bet it does. I didn't want to wake you but I probably should have. I'm sorry."

"You can still make it up to me by providing massages." I hinted.

"Of course, I will" he replied, kissing me on the forehead.

I crashed in my bed round 8pm. He arrived a bit later at my house, having fetched new clothes at his place. He now has the keys and let himself in.

"I'm here. Wanna order something to eat?"

"Yeah!" I did not even bother to move from the bed.

"Care to tell me what you'd like to have?" He was teasing me.

"I want you." If I had a mirror I'm pretty sure I'd have laughed at myself. I felt my cheeks turning red. I did not say it loud though. It was more of a whisper but he heard it anyway.

"That is for dessert. But what would you like to eat before? As in... for dinner I mean?" He said, popping his head on my bedroom's doorframe.

"Oh... like food?"

"Yeah... unless you'd like to skip that altogether?"

Don't tempt me Patrick! I could eat you alive as we speak. But instead I said: "Let's go for Indian. Then we can cuddle and more..."

"I'm counting on you!"

He turned his back to me and went to the kitchen. I stretched almost to the point I was going to fell of the bed just to catch a glance at his handsome bottom.

"I think we should go. A bit of fresh air will do you good." with a wide grin on his face...

Okay you win. but I know what I'm gonna get for dessert!

"Okay, then. You drive." So I can look at you in the car I thought.

* * *

><p><em>Short chapter (again...). Hope you like it anyway. Let me know. Thanks again for all of you who read and reviewed. It is much appreciated.<em>


End file.
